


The Zodiac Wars

by alyzuku



Category: gaming - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzuku/pseuds/alyzuku





	1. I Buy My Own Demise

             I’m what you would call a gamer. In the real world I’m just average, but when I’m in a good game I feel unstoppable. I’m no longer the boring dirty blonde with the dull green eyes; I’m the confident golden and green haired warrior with a fire in her bright green eyes. I am no longer the nerdy Kil; I’m the brave and powerful Killuku.

             I had picked up the new MBGS (Mind & Body Gaming System) game, ‘The Zodiac Wars’. It hadn’t officially been released yet but like other experienced gamers, I was given early access to it. The game and my equipment were all finally set up; I just had to connect it to myself. I love these types of games. They connect to your nerves, allowing you to feel everything in the game, it also gives you a full range of your senses, and its connection to your brain gives the players a much more realistic experience.

             Immediately after starting ‘The Zodiac Wars’, it told me to put in my birthday, so it could assign me to a house. I quickly typed in 09/19/50, and it determined that I would be in House Virgo. I chose to keep my avatar from my other worlds; Killuku is finally taking on ‘The Zodiac Wars’.

  
             Upon my entrance to the game I noticed the deep purple sky that seemed to go on endlessly. Excitement coursed through my veins as I explored the Earth-like terrain of House Virgo. The cherry blossom trees that lined the roads had not dropped even a single petal; it was as if the trees knew not to make a mess. Not even a speck of dirt ruined the pristine organization of House Virgo.

  
              I meandered around the pathways, enjoying the peace and serenity that House Virgo provided. There was no noise other than a rustling in the grass from one of the randomly generated monsters. Since I was merely getting a feel for the terrain I decided to leave the monsters be. I already had some good gear, so there was no rush to level up my character.  
             My stroll was interrupted when I noticed I was being teleported to another location. I could tell because my body started pixelating.  
When I stopped pixelating I was in what looked like a town center, with what looked like all the players on House Virgo. I looked around confused as to why so many players were in one location. Maybe there would be a group quest or something along that nature.

**I couldn’t have been more wrong...**


	2. Death Games, My Favorite!

             “WELCOME PLAYERS OF ZODIAC WARS!” a loud voice boomed. “I am one of the game makers. We have decided to tell you the truth about this game you are in. This game is not one you leave easily. As many who have tried have found out, there is no log out button. This is no glitch. There is only one way to get out of the game alive. To do that you must beat the game, and if you die in the game you die in real life. If someone in the real world separates you from your nerve gear you will also die. That’s all players, happy death games to you all!” The voice ended with a dark chuckle.

             Panic erupted throughout the town as players realize they may never return home to their families.

             I simply walked away from the chaos, if I am supposed to beat the game, that’s what I was going to do. Standing around panicking would have gotten me nowhere; at that moment I didn’t have time for emotions such as fear. I pulled out my map and decided to head to the Zodiac Hub, the Zodiac Hub is a place where House allies can meet to discuss strategies. The purpose of the game itself is to bring your House and House allies to victory. Although I believe it is a setup to get players to eliminate others without thinking. If anything the players would probably have to take on the game makers themselves.

             Snapping myself out of my thoughts I decide to go over to one of the changing rooms in the shops to check the supplies I have. I don’t want anyone to see my gear; I wouldn’t want to draw attention to myself negative or otherwise. I notice I have a white and black cloak, and black battle armor. I quickly change into them so I am more suited to defend my self, and I am able to better hide my face. I pull out some basic supplies I had gathered when I was exploring, such as food and water. At the bottom of my back I notice a card that read, “Player Username: Killuku, House: Virgo, Powers: Nature Manipulation and Shadow Bending, Weakness: Unknown…” When I finish reading the card I immediately place it back into my bag, and then I put everything I am not using back into the bag.

            I decide to test my powers a bit, and I manipulate the shadows a bit to provide cover for me. It was fairly simple to do, I just thought about what I wanted the shadows to do and they did it. Smirking to myself from the cover of my cloak’s hood and the shadows I think of the possibilities of my powers. I wonder if I could manipulate shadows to take me from one place to another, like a form of shadow teleportation.

           Deciding to start small, I ask the shadows to take me to the other side of the town square. I feel a tug in my gut, and begin to feel like I’m spinning, when the world finally stops spinning I was on the other side of the town square.

           Cheering for myself a bit I decide to travel to the Zodiac Hub. I ask the shadows to take me to the Zodiac Hub, and I once again feel a tug in my gut, and the familiar dizziness returns.

            I felt myself growing drowsy, and my eyes slowly start to close.


	3. A New Friend Watches Me Sleep!

           When my eyes reopened I seemed to be in some sort of hotel room, and there was a girl wearing the Capricornian gear.

           “So you finally woke up,” the Capricornian questions.

           “Uh, yeah. I have a few questions if you don’t mind.” I state.   

            “Then I suppose I can answer the questions you will most likely ask first. My name is Sophia. I found you passed out on the ground, and I saved you from a few sketchy players. I took you here so you could heal up. “ Sophia informs.

            “Alright that makes sense. My name is Killuku, thanks for the help! Would you mind telling me where we are?”

            “We are at the Zodiac Hub. Now my turn to ask a question, why were you passed out in middle of the Zodiac Hub?”

             Deciding to trust her I reply, “One of my powers is shadow manipulation, and I realized I can use it to transport myself to different locations. I assume the Zodiac Hub was too far for my body to handle, and I collapsed.”

             “I’ll trust you, but only because I know what you are saying is true. You see one of my powers is called Truth Detector, and the other is Earth Manipulation. With my powers I can manipulate the parts of the ground and the soil.” Sophia explains.

             “That’s cool, since you shared I will explain my powers as well. My powers are Nature Manipulation and Shadow Bending. I’m not sure what Nature Manipulation is capable of yet, but Shadow Bending allows me to transport myself in the shadows, and to alter shadows.” I replied.

             “Now that introductions are out of the way, let’s trade information. I have gathered that when a player dies another player can receive their powers and their gear.”

             “Wait…so if a player killed another player they could take their powers?”

             “Ya pretty much, and with that there has been a huge amount of death from other players.”

             “That’s crazy, but I also realized something that may help with getting out of here alive. I realized that it would make sense for the game makers to be playing. They can enforce the rules discreetly, and cause trouble amongst those trying to survive.” I state solemnly.

             “That makes a lot of sense. On my way from the Capricornian Transports Hub I noticed there were thirteen signs rather than the twelve that were mentioned. I assume that is where the game makers would be.” Sophia replies without hesitation.

             “The thirteenth Zodiac, Ophiuchus. I find it quite fitting that the game makers would be in a house that is known for being power hungry, temperamental, clever and flamboyant.” I jokingly replied.

             “Touché,” Sophia replied giggling.

             “I know we just met, but I think I can trust you, since you saved me. So would you like to team up to beat the game makers?” I questioned.

             “Totally! It would be great to have another person around; with all the dangers it’s good to have another person to keeping their eyes out for you.” Sophia replied with a smile...

 

 

 

               From that day forward Sophia and I had traveled together, becoming best friends, and were partners in crime. Together we went throughout the games Houses, learning control over our powers. We were confident in our victory when we had finally reached the thirteenth house, Ophiuchus.

               The battle had started off easy enough, all we had to do was to fight of the monsters that the game makers left to prevent players from reaching them. They weren’t as strong as the other monsters we had battled, so it was easy to defeat them.

                When no more monsters had appeared to challenge us, we decided to take a break before we would keep going. Sophia had let her guard down as she bent over to inspect the items the monsters were carrying. In that instant when she wasn’t paying attention a boss monster appeared behind her.

                 I quickly used my Plant Manipulation to grab her and pull her away from the monster. Our energy was already depleted, because although the monsters we had fought weren’t strong they had an advantage in their large numbers.

**It seemed fate wasn’t on our side that day.**


	4. I Take an Eternal Nap

             Just as we thought we had won an enormous red and scaly monster appeared. Spikes were protruding from all over it’s body, so if we got too close we would have been done for. The monster had smirked through his blindingly yellow teeth, and charged us.

             Instantly Sophia and I split up to fight the monster from opposite sides, so it would be  forced to fight one of us while the other could attack. 

             The monster had seemed to choose to fight me, when suddenly it grew a large spiky tail. Sophia hadn’t noticed yet and the monster was about to stab her. 

             Without thinking I pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her.

             Intent on preventing the monster from harming Sophia I used the last of my energy to defeat the monster.

 

_** I hadn’t even noticed the blood rushing out of my chest. ** _

 

           I collapsed on the ground, and looked at the bright blue of the sky, which seemed to directly contrast with the grim atmosphere that covered Sophia and I like a blanket.

           Sophia had rushed over with tears running down her face, lifting my head onto her lap and frantically trying to raise my rapidly lowering health.

          “Kil you are going to be okay! Please just hold on for a couple more minutes! I’ll find something to heal you!” Sophia wept.

          “Sophia… do you remember the day we became partners.”

          “Of course I do, I had found you passed out in the shadows and I brought you back to my hotel room, so you could recover.” Sophia said wistfully.

          “That day you saved me. You were my hero. I am happy to die for you my hero, my partner in crime, my sister!” I said smiling.

          “You aren’t going to die! I am going to save you!” Sophia said holding back her tears.

           “Sophia, listen to me. When I die take my powers. I don’t want them going to the monsters. I want you to keep going, and beat the game. Promise me you will do what I have asked.” I stated seriously.

          “You won’t die!” Sophia protested.

          “Sophia, promise me!”

           “I promise, “ Sophia replied gloomily.

           “Don’t cry Sophia. I’m not sad. It isn’t your time, you still have a lot more people to save.” I said smiling.

           “It’s not your time either! Please don’t leave me. You are my best friend, I can’t do it without you.” Sophia begged.

            “I leave our quest to you sis. I love you,” I said squeezing her hand as the last of my life was drained.

            All I felt was the closing of my eyes, and muffled sound of Sophia’s cries for me to wake up.


	5. Epilogue

           “I died smiling,” I recalled telling the other players who were trapped between life and death, the story of my life.

            I don’t know if this limbo world we are trapped in means that we can still return to the real world. All I know is that these people could use some hope, and that’s why I tell them how I died. When they hear of Sophia’s promise to keep fighting to free everyone from this game, they have hope she will be the savior we need.

           Even though I can’t see her I know she is out their fighting, so I keep smiling.

           Still being alive just mean there is more work to be done. So until the fates finally end my life, I’ll keep doing the best I can to help save people. 

_ **I guess the end truly is a new beginning.** _


End file.
